1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of women's under garments.
2. Description of the Related Art
A problem with wearing traditional half slips is that they do not stay in place, but tend to ride up as they are worn.
A problem with wearing pantyhose is that, when the thighs rub against each other, there is friction between segments of the pantyhose worn over the inner thighs and knees, which produces an embarrassing sound.